How soon will we be forgotten in this unexpected journey?
by Classy Cthulhu
Summary: Alright so this is my first serious story. After Jason and a few friends get crossed over into a crossover they get crossed into a world filled with characters from different anime's and games. Shitty summary but whatever/INCLUDING CROSSOVERS SO-FAR: H.O.T.D/Gantz/Deadman Wonderland/ Akumetsu/ Soul Eater/ Creepypasta/ Half-Life/ Mirai Nikki/ LOTS OF OTHERS TO COME.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Pain. He felt pain as he looked onwards with blurry eyes the scene unfolding before him. –How did it all come to this? - He thought. –Why? Why me? Why were we chosen? - As darkness began to flicker in his eyes his last thoughts before darkness seized him were those of his beloved. With her snow white hair and sanguine eyes. A fierce expression on her face as her dark red bloodstained cloak billowed in the winds of battle. Striking down enemies left and right with her crimson wind felled enemy after enemy like a wave of destruction –My darling…. My snowflake, I've failed you… Shiro.- His body faltered and he fell against the wall of the tunnel. He saw Vergil look at him his eyes widening behind the mask. Dropping the blades and reaching into his white trenchcoat for something. –Damn to think that it all started when we found that book…. - and with that our hero lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 1 New Begginings

Uh... yeah so if you made it this far please feel free to review and give me advice as this is my first actual story that ive written. Thanks please by all means Review! Flames will be harvested and used to cook smores!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**** NEW BEGGININGS**

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP .BEEP. _Rang the alarm in Jason's room. "_Dammit I really don't wanna go to school…. Well at least today is Friday" BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. "Shit I'm going to have to get up or else this thing won't stop ringing." _He got up and pressed the button on the alarm clock that was based of the Gantz ball. It had a red LED display showing the time. "_Dammit 6:44 better get ready or else the traffic jam is gonna catch up." _As he got dressed for school he couldn't help but wonder. "_Why can't I have my own anime storyline? I wanna be the hero who saves the world and gets the girl. Kinda like in Soul Eater, or maybe FMA (_As you can see this guy really is an otaku.) _real life really sucks." _As he finished his uniform he put on his rubber High School of the Dead wristband, his Fullmetal Alchemist Flamel chain cleaned his Gordon Freeman looking glasses he realized something _"I really want to be the hero in a fantasy world, like bleach… huh my school uniform does look like Ichigos. Ahhhh forget it if I keep thinking about this I'm gonna be late for school." _The rest of the day went out uneventfully. Until he got home. "Mom I'm home" he said. "Hello. How was your day?" she asked. "Pretty good." He answered. "They left a package for you." She adds. "I don't know what it is though." She inquires. "Ok ill check it out." He says as he walks towards the table with a cardboard box the size of a basketball. _"Hmmm I wonder where this is from." _as he inspect the address he notices something. _"There's no return address… what the fuck? Hmmmm… this seems suspicious." _"Thanks mom." He says after he walks into his room and closes the door behind himself and turns on his computer. _"I gotta tell Havoc about this."_ As he starts up Steam he puts on his headset and sits himself on the office chair in front of his computer. Jason puts on his headset and activates puts the box on the bed. He clicks the start voice chat option and Havoc picks up shortly after.

**-**This is a recording of the chat-

Havoc98: Sup Kerpoopo.

Classy Cthulhu: Ehhh shut up faggle.

Havoc98: Jk bro so what happened that has you're jimmies rustled?

Classy Cthulhu: I got this weird package that I didn't order, it has no return address and it's the size of a basketball.

Havoc98: That's weird anything else?

Classy Cthulhu: Its kinda light but not enough to be clothes.

Havoc98: Did you open it?

Classy Cthulhu: Idk it could be a bomb…. Or the Illuminati I mean I know a guy who got something like this….

Havoc98: Well you don't know if you don't see.

Classy Cthulhu: Fuck it im opening it.

He ran a hand through his black hair to get it out of his forehead and opened the box. Inside was a small wooden box with a detailed lock that reminded him of the Elfen lied music box, a small leather bound journal, an old looking note, a small burlap bag with two keys, and an ancient looking locked book that seemed to be the size of a math textbook. He organized these things neatly on his bed.

Havoc98: You done? What's inside?

Classy Cthulhu: Two books, a note, two keys and a medium sized wooden box.

Havoc98: What's in the box?

Classy Cthulhu: I dunno.

Havoc98: Open it.

Classy Cthulhu: This better not end up like the ending of Se7en.

Havoc98: Just open it already!

Classy Cthulhu: Calm your tits.

Havoc98: **THEY CAN NEVER BE CALM.**

Classy Cthulhu: Im reading the note first.

As he unfolded the note he felt how weathered the paper was. _"Gotta be careful not to rip it."_ He began to read the strange looking ink. "Hello, if you are reading this you are destined to unfold a chain of events that will change you're perception on life itself. I can only hope that I have done the right thing. The items in your possession are of great importance and can be viewed as either a blessing or a curse in the right hands and state of mind. THE IRON KEY WITH THE ROSE IS FOR THE BOX. AFTER YOU HAVE FINISHED READING THIS OPEN IT AND YOU WILL FIND INSTRUCTIONS FOR ITS USE. THE two BOOK's have their OWN INSTRUCTIONS WRITTEN WITHIN. HOWEVER, ONCE YOU use the key to OPEN the book REMEMBER that YOU Cannot GO BACK. AND that YOU MUST FORGE YOUR OWN PATH FROM HERE ON OUT.

As he scanned the paper with his dark brown eyes he notice fingerprints along the edges. _"That's weird this looks like…. No." _A shiver ran down his spine as his brown eyes grew wide. _"This is blood mixed with ink….. Okay they better be trolling me."_

Classy Cthulhu: Havoc…

Havoc98: Yeah?

Classy Cthulhu: I read the note…

Havoc98: And?

Classy Cthulhu: It says to open the box…. It was written in blood…

Havoc98: You know you can stop right?

Classy Cthulhu: I want to know what's inside. Well, nothing ventured nothing gained.

Havoc98: If you say so.


	3. Chapter 2 Visions

**CHAPTER 2****: Visions or Premonitions?**

As Jason took the key in his hand and looked at the box he couldn't help but notice the craftsmanship in the design. Well specifically in the metal. It looked like an ornate assortment of rose vines all meeting up in the middle with the lock being the rose. The key itself was golden with rose patterns going all around it. He took the key and put it inside the lock. He clicked it open. _"God please don't let this be a trap." _As he lifted up the lock he saw the inside of the box. It had a smoked gray ring with a strange pattern that seemed to be some type of writing that was etched in silver from that it all culminated on a strange star like crystal that glowed with a red aura it fit perfectly in his middle finger and when he put it on it seemed as if he felt strangely…. Powerful. He took it off and put it next to the other items on the bed. Then he looked into the box yet again and pulled out a chain that looked like it was scorched with flames; it connected to a green stone that seemed to have something inside. He tried to look inside of it and saw flashes; him laughing together with Tomoko Kuroki from Watamote, then he saw himself holding hands with Shiro from Deadman wonderland, Him talking to Kohta and Saeko from HOTD, him having coffee with Stein from Soul Eater, and many other glimpses he seemed to change in each one….. But finally and worst of all a reflection of himself. But it seemed off, its eyes were darker and more manic, it had a poisonous smile and its hair was matted with red. He heard a high pitched metallic ring that filled him with fear. **"THIS IS WHAT AWAITS YOU." ** The other him said in an ominous tone filled with glee. Jason gasped and quickly tossed the chain on the bed. _"What the fuck… oh god. What is this?"_

Classy Cthulhu: I…. I think im gonna go to bed.

Havoc98: You okay mate?

Classy Cthulhu: No… not really.

Havoc98: What happened?

Classy Cthulhu: I saw myself….. but I wasn't myself at all.

Havoc98: What?

Classy Cthulhu: Havoc I just…. I need sleep okay?

Havoc98: Alright.

_Classy Cthulhu is now offline._

Jason let out a shaky sigh and put the items on his desk. He got up from the office chair and took a shower. He put on some pajama pants and a black t-shirt turned on the air conditioner then sat back down in the office chair. He tried to watch some Watamote but he couldn't even sit past the first 5min. before his thoughts returned to the thing in the crystal. "_What leads me down that path? What makes me become that?"_ He turned off his computer no longer interested in Tomoko's misadventures. _"Maybe I can stop myself from becoming that. Maybe what I saw was just one possible future out of many!" _He realized how late it was when he looked at the clock. _"Damn its 2:00 a.m. I need sleep." _Before he fell asleep his thoughts were filled with questions about the future and what awaits him.


	4. Chapter 3 Que?

**CHAPTER 3:**** QUE?**

With trembling hands and a shaky breath he grabbed the final two items from the box. A note and Ma wristband. The wristband seemed to be made of iron and silver. It had swirling patterns that seemed to be etched in iron, then he saw that it had a blue evenly cut gemstone in the shape of two pyramids with the bottom stuck to each other. This gemstone had two wings on either side that covered a decent part of the wristband. The metal had a cold icy feeling but the crystal had a warm glow. Then he heard a wise motherly voice say, "Don't worry child for I believe in you." He held the wristband to his chest. He suddenly realized he was silently crying. "_Why am I crying?" _He gently put the wristband on the bed and looked at the note. "I trust that you have already seen the three items in the box and experienced each one of them. These items are each a manifestation of the one who has opened the box. They will help you in the chain of events. The path beyond you must find by yourself. But don't worry you'll have friends right next to you. Keep in mind that if you take this key you will change your life forever. I can't say if it's for better or for worse but either way you'll make friends and you'll have them fighting by your side the whole time." _"Oh thank god this shit is normal ink."_ He also couldn't help but notice how the writing style seemed different and how calm he felt now. _"Alright now I gotta tell Havoc." _He picked up his headset and slipped it on. He activated it and turned on his computer. As Steam was loading he heard his mom enter the room. "Jason im going to go get some groceries you wanna go with me?" "No im okay I actually have some schoolwork to do." He lied, he decided he would tell his friend Johnoimous about what was happening.

**_Havoc98 is now online_**

**_Classy Cthulhu is now online_**

**_Johnimous is now online_**

Classy Cthulhu: Hey guys.

Johnimous: Hey

Havoc98: Sup' ginaqueef.

Classy Cthulhu: Quit that shit faggle this is serious.

Johnimous: What happened?

Havoc98: Jason got these weird packages.

Johnimous: Like what?

Classy Cthulhu: Cryptic messages with possibly cursed items and no return address.

Johnimous: Weird, I got a letter yesterday it was a yellow paper with old ink that said "Prepare for unforeseen consequences.

Havoc98: I got something similar about an hour ago. Except mine had two back handprints on each side with the fingers extended as if they were dragged…

Classy Cthulhu: I dunno this is suspicious.

Johnimous: So what were the packages specifically?

Classy Cthulhu: A ring, a wristband, and a necklace; these were all in a locked box, then there was a journal and a locked book.

Havoc98: You never told me what was in the journal.

Classy Cthulhu: Its blank, apparently it's for me to document my travels.

Johnimous: Did you unlock the book?

Classy Cthulhu: It says if I open it I can't go back.

Havoc98: Well you might aswell open it already, aren't you curious?

Jason stared at the book, he has always been curious as to what was inside. He also remembered that he's never actually looked at it. But he's always kept it in the back of his mind. He's had this strange…. Drive to see what it is. He grabbed the bag with the keys and took the one that was colored silver, It looked like one of those in the 1800's except that it had an alchemy circle on the part that would stick out. It also had a hole on one end. _"Probably so that they wouldn't lose it." _Thought Jason. He put the key down and looked at the book. It had what looked to be, a bunch of Celtic style weaving that was etched in gold. Then it all connected to a pair of wings. The lock was in the middle. He felt a drive to open it as if a little voice in his head was urging him on. Not taking his eyes off the book he reached for the key. He fumbled around for a few seconds until he grabbed it. Hands shaking from how nervous he was he also had to admit that he was excited. He put the key and it clicked in place he twisted it and he saw the lock loosen. Jason grabbed the belt of leather that was connected to the lock and pulled it away. He opened the book and saw that the inside of the cover was filled with symbols ranging from alchemy, and cryptid/creepy pasta symbols like operator logo to emblems from videogames, comics and anime. The first page on th right also had a jumble of names. So many in fact that it was un-intelligible there were names written within names and writing that wasn't even in English. When he turned the page he saw that it was blank. Except for four words and a circle with lots of words around the rim. Please PLACE THUMB HERE._ "Not this shit again." _He put his thumb on the page and felt a sharp pain. "Ah! Fuck that hurt!" He looked down at his thumb and saw it was bleeding. As he cradled it in his hand he saw that the page had a small blade was stained with his blood and the words were rearranging themselves into a paragraph. **"A HERO FOR ALL OR A VILLAIN OF MIGHT THE SAVIOR OF THE WORLD OR THE APOCALYPSES DELIGHT AN ENDER OF FIENDS OR A FIEND OF ENDERS THE HOPE FOR GOOD OR THE GREATEST OFFENDER. OUR CHOSEN ONES PATH MUST BE FORGED ALONE FOR THEM TO AID THE ONE ON THE QUEST OF THE WORLD. LET THE ADVENTURE BEGIN." **Then the letters began to glow and the eye of truth opened as the shadowy hands appeared with lightning and everything. "OH GOD NO! NO! NOT THAT!" Was the last thing he said before he got transported. In a primal state of fear he began to search for the portal. But all he saw was a white room with fluorescent lights and a single set of heavy double doors. Then he noticed that his clothing was different. Now he had a black button shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a Cthulhu t-shirt, a deadman wonderland beanie, black jeans and dark green converse. He also had a small backpack that was somehow big enough to fit all the things in the package. He quickly put on all three of the items and noticed that he felt more; complete…. somehow. Then he saw two people getting up near him one of them had a white ezio hoodie with a red t-shirt that had the hitman logo on it, weathered jeans and brown boots. When the hood fell off he saw that the first one had black pulled back hair, and lightly tanned skin with light brown eyes. Then the last one was wearing a black t-shirt with the NERV logo, a red camo patterned hoodie with faded blue jeans with black and white running shoes. He had pail skin black short hair with green eyes. All of them looked at each other in a confused state… Jason looked at the one in the ezio hoodie. "H- Havoc?" Havoc looked at him… "Classy?" Jason nodded. He looked at the one in the camo hoodie. "Johnoimus?" Johnoimus looks at him. "Uh yeah." Havoc looks around the room. "What are we doing here?" asked Jason. Havoc looks at him "I figured you'd know." Johnoimus kept looking around the room confused. Jason looks at the two and states "Alright we gotta know each other's real names my name is Jason." Johnoimus looks at them. "Mine's Johnn." Havoc looks at both of them." My name is Vergil." Jason looks at the door. "Alrighty then let's see what lies beyond the door shall we?" The three look at the door. "Alright." "Sounds like a plan." As they open the double doors they walk outside into the street. _"An alleyway huh?" _Thought Jason as he walked onward. The trio walked onward upon exiting the alleyway what they saw made them stop in their tracks. "Holy shit." Said Jason under his breath. The place looked like a mix of Akihabara with Earth from Mass Effect. But that wasn't the weird part. The weird part was the people walking on the street. Ranging from people in clothing out of Final Fantasy, to creatures out of an anime. "Wow." It truly was the only thing they could say. Then they heard what sounded like a Combine soldier's radio. And that's when the guys in gasmasks showed up. About seven guys with smg's and shotguns in bulletproof armor and Combine soldier masks showed up out of the alleyway. One of them had an assault rifle and his armor had golden yellow trims along with a golden yellow mask. He raised up his hand to his ear. "This is squad one we found our target." He pauses nods and says to the rest of the team. "We got permission to shoot to kill take em out headshots on the kid with the backpack the items inside are not to be damaged." "FUCKING RUN GUYS." Screams Jason as they take off into the street. "What are we supposed to do?" asks Vergil catching up to him. "Try to find a store or a mall somewhere where we can lose them!" says Jason back. Johnn pats Jason on the shoulder and says "There!". Jason smiles "Johnn you lifesaver!". As they run in the mall Jason says "Split up! Try to be inconspicuous." And with that he runs into the first clothing store he finds. He hid in the bathroom in a hurried frenzy. _"Aw fuck why would I put these on? I hope the other two are okay."_ As he hid in the stall he heard the clunk of heavy boots and an all too familiar radio. "He's in here." They started kicking down stall doors and where nearing his fast._ "Shit what do I do?" _**SLAM **"I found one of our targets."


	5. Chapter 4 MEET THE TEAM!

Alrighty if you dear reader have made it this far i thank you for your support! Now then i have but one favor to ask you and it is that you please review and give me input as this is my first story! Im probably going to update this on a monthly basis with chapters and im already working on chapter 5! now then toodles! UNTIL NEXT TIME PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: ****MEET THE TEAM.**

He grabbed Jason by the neck and dragged him out the store. He heard the quick pitter patter of feet and a battle cry. Then he saw a white haired girl jump kick the guy. _"Que carajo?" _thought Jason as he was knocked down. "Don't hurt my friend!" the white haired girl yelled out. "You little shit!" screamed the combine soldier as he lifted up his smg; _"Aw fuck she's dead." _Thought Jason as he felt frozen in place. Then he felt a familiar ringing as he sensed a presence in his head. A guttural powerful voice spoke in his mind. "Follow me young one I will show you how to defeat tiny man." Despite sensing no ill intent in the voice he was still worried. _"What the fuck are you?"_ he asked concerned"That is not important right now it will all be explained later on." Another more familiar voice spoke "You can trust him." He recognized its motherly tone. _"Oh it's you…" _"We are here to help you child, trust us please." The voice said pleading._ "Fine fuck it ill trust you." "_Good. Now then let us begin." And in the blink of an eye Jason had pushed the white haired girl away and shoved the barrel of the gun away from both of them. He felt as if all these actions were not his own but that he was doing them out of muscle memory. He felt as if it he had done this all before despite never having fought in actual hand to hand combat except for a few fights and those were more about punching until he got tired. As he kicked the combine in the knee he saw it give way with a sickening pop then he heard someone with Vergil quickly approaching it was a tall man in a suit. The man was pale with a bald head. The man disappeared but reappeared behind Jason with Vergil right behind him. Jason heard the man speak and when he did speak it sounded as if his voice was coming out of an old radio with a small amount of high pitched interference. "I can take it from here Jason." As Jason stared at the lids of the gasmask he roughly let him go. The man who seemed strangely familiar to Jason erupted three tentacles out of his back. What seemed to be a hail of darkness accompanying the tentacles. The tentacles wrapped around the combine as he began to scream, the tentacles then receded back into the man's back leaving no trace of the body behind save for a small echo that quickly dissipated. _"Now I remember him… that's slenderman." _As Jason stared in awe at the thing before him he realized something. "_How did I fight that guy?"_ His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a scream and the sound of something wet hitting the floor. When he looked behind Slenderman he saw a bisected combine body flying backwards and a purple haired woman cleaning a blade with Johnn in tow. As she walked over to them with beauty and grace in her step she flashed them all a smile as cool as her icy eyes. _"And that would be Saeko Busujima." _"Are these the three we were sent to pick up?" she says regarding each of us with an unsure but respectful tone. As Slenderman grew to a normal human size he dusted off his suit and said "Yes these are the gentlemen we are to escort." "Wait a second who are you people?" said Jason as he looked at each of them. "Were your friends Jason!" said Shiro as she hopped over towards him vigorous energy in each wide step then she put her left hand over his heart and said. "What does this tell you? Follow its guidance and you cant go wrong." He put his hands on hers and looked her in the eyes. She gave him a deep look and said "Do you trust me Jason?" As he looked at her all he could say was "Yeah." Saeko clapped her hands smiled and stated. "Now that all is settled I believe that we all should worry about the guys that are gonna start pouring in looking for their friends." Slenderman nodded snapped his fingers and a black and white portal appeared. "If all of you would be so kind as to step through here I will explain." As the portal closed Jason could hear the sounds of heavy boots and helicopters in the distance. "Where are we?" asked Vergil eyes wide at the sight of a vast metropolis with endless buildings and neon signs. Slenderman sat down in a couch and crossed his legs. "I imagine that you are all questioning the reasons as to why you are here." The trio nodded confused. "You are the heroes of the prophecy." Stated Saeko. They all gave her a confused look; Shiro gave them a smile and offered them candy from a bowl next to the couch. "It's a really long story, but basically it said that three kids lead by the one with the book of knowledge will save the world from a catastrophe." As she said this Slenderman quickly added in an ominous tone. "Or end it." They all looked at him concerned before a plume of fire came in the building and quickly dissipated leaving a pale man with black hair ghastly circles around his eyes and a large blood red smile in a hoodie. Saeko narrowed her eyes and was about to unsheathe her sword before a small black tendril wrapped around her wrist. "Fear not for he is an ally." The person in the hoodie looked at Slenderman a bit confused. "Who are these guys?" Slenderman stood up and gestured at Jason, Vergil and Johnn with his hand. "These are the heroes of the prophecy they were the ones who were to be protected by the agency." Jason stayed quiet but wished to know more about who this agency was. _"Guess ill have to start asking questions." _The man in the hoodie stared at them "The name's Jeff don't fuck with me and I won't gut you like a fucking fish." He said as he raised his hand to the trio. All 3 of them shook it partly out of fear and partly out of respect. "Im Slendy's right hand man ill be giving the three of you orders and I'll be taking you wherever the agency deems necessary if you refuse you'll end up dead and I'm not kidding here ill make it slow and ill make damn sure it hurts its my specialty after all." As he said this he raised up his knife and gave them a bloodthirsty smile as they all noticed the fresh blood splatter on his shoes and hoodie. Slenderman put his hand on Jeff's shoulder and slowly shook his head. "Jeff I believe you have proved your point." Jeff simply grunted and fished a cellphone out of his pocket. "I got a new guy to kill ill talk to you later." And with that he exited the room the same way he got in. _"He's fucking insane." _"What Jeff said was all true if you think you can run away keep in mind that only more people will try to take your life." As Slenderman walked out of the room he turned and said. "Your training begins tomorrow at nine Ms. Busujima I trust you may take them to their rooms?" Saeko nodded "Good I will see you all tomorrow." He said as he turned and Slenderwalked away. As Saeko crossed her arms across her chest she turned and faced the group "Since it's still pretty early we can show you a night around the town." Johnn was the first to accept eagerly "Okay!" Saeko put a hand under her chin thoughtfully. "I don't know where to go though; anyone got any ideas?" Shiro suddenly popped up out of the sofa startling everyone. "ICECREAM! ICECREAM! LETS GO GET ICECREAM!" she said eagerly jumping on the sofa. Jason couldn't help but laugh. "You sure like sweets don't you?" She jumps on top of his back and crosses her arms across his chest "Let's go get ice-creams!" Saeko smiled sweetly "Alright it sounds like a plan!" But she suddenly stopped as she looks down and frowns. "Can we go to the house and get changed first though? This outfits got blood on it." As Jason balanced the energetic girl on his back he made his way to the door. "C'mon guy's!" They all piled into the elevator. "Don't worry the place is walking distance." Said Saeko as she pressed the button for the lobby. As they all piled out they couldn't help but notice the architecture of the buildings waiting room. It was perfectly symmetrical with black marble floors and columns. It all led to a pair of glass doors. As they walked out into the sprawling metropolis the three newcomers saw how large and vast the buildings were. They passed three buildings before Saeko told the group to stop. "Were here guys." The building was made out of bricks with the windows and doors being colored green at the edges. Vergil couldn't help but point out that the building looked like a fire station. "That's because it was!" said Shiro as she smiled. As Saeko reached into her black cargo pants and pulled out a pair of key's she explained "We got this place about 4-months ago after we got hired by the Agency here in the city." With a forceful push she popped open the wooden green door. She flicked a switch at the side and the lights illuminated the room. It looked like your average living room for all intents and purposes with a plasma screen on the wall, a coffee table and a couch. "You guys can wait here make yourselves comfy while I get a change of clothes alright?" after making sure she closed the door and walked up the stairs. As Jason saw her walk up the stairs and disappear from sight a thought popped in his head. "_Wow I can't believe I'm actually in the house of an anime character let alone in a world filled by things that shouldn't exist!."_ He was suddenly aware of the sleeping weight he was carrying. Gently as he could he laid the girl down and put her head on his lap "_She's pretty cute." _A smile crossed his face as he heard her murmur his name while he combed her hair with his fingers. Vergil sat down next him and turned on the TV. The screen lit up with the local news as he saw Vergil panic and lower the volume. Shiro stirred and hugged Jason's waist. Johnn looked at both of them and put his best I see what you did there face at Vergil. He looked at the TV when he heard something that caught his attention. "Three teenagers killed two officers of the combine empire today as violence and threats escalated quickly. The officers asked the teenagers to cease and desist as they were mocking the officers and carrying dangerous unregistered weapons." "WHAT A LOAD OF BULLSHIT." Screamed Johnn as he paced the room. "AHH what the fuck!" yelled out Shiro as she jumped and accidentally elbowed Jason in the crotch "KSHHHH ARRRGHHHH." Jason cringed as he assumed the fetal position on the ground. "JOHNN YOU ASSHAT." Yelled Shiro as she started pelting him with the sofa cushions. "Wait look at the screen." Said Vergil. The faces on the screen looked nothing like theirs. Saeko suddenly walked down the stairs wearing jeans, blue and black running shoes and a green hoodie with a minecraft creeper on it. Johnn looked at her "You play minecraft?" Saeko nodded and grinned walking into the kitchen passing Jason an icepack. "Yeah. Oh! And don't worry about being noticed Slenderman and BEN can take care of it." She looked down at Jason who was slowly getting up and putting the icepack in between his legs. "You okay?" Jason could only nod. "Ah! Im sorry!" Shiro said grabbing his shoulder. "It's okay… really." Shiro looked at him concerned. "B- But." "NO. No it's alright it's not your fault." Shiro nodded meekly and looked at Johnn. "Why would you yell like that? You scared me!" Johnn looked at them and nodded. "I- is sorry." "Okay let's go" Jason said limping to the kitchen and throwing the icepack in the fridge. "Wait I wanna get changed quick." Said Shiro. After five minutes she ran back down wearing a purple and black striped hoodie with black pants and purple converse. "Okay ready!" as they walked down the street


	6. Chapter 5 Sweet & sour

Given that i have been having a very hectic schedule i might not be updating frequently. BUT! REST ASSURED I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP. Im going to follow this story until the end regardless of how many views it gets! I will update and this wont be on hiatus; this is simply a warning to all of you. Thanks for sticking around so far. Please rate and review!

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: **** SWEET & SOUR**

As they walked down the street Jason looked up and noticed that there were two moons. The soul eater moon and a full moon. The sky was also always starry and bright. "What's up with the other moon?" asked Johnn in confusion. Saeko looked up "It's always been like that it's like your normal moon except its tint turns red when the other moon bleeds." Vergil could only stare in awe at the purple night sky "Whoa". _"This place never ceases to amaze me." _Thought Jason as he walked on. After a few minutes they reached the ice-cream shop. Jason walked up to the old timey looking building and read the sign outloud "Ice King's Ice creamery?" looking at the sign with a small smiling ice king under it. As they walked in Jason took a look at the place _"Looks like a tavern out of skyrim." _"Welcome to ice king's ice creamery open 24/7 with the best frozen treats this side of the earth!" said a strangely familiar voice. _"No way it's the same guy from adventure time…"_ Saeko walked towards the counter "Hey Simon." Ice King smiled "Hey there Saeko." He opened the fridge, "The usual?" as he grabbed the scoop "Mmhhhmm." She said as she pointed at the medium cup. As he handed the rocky road ice cream he saw Jason "Hey there new guy!" Jason looked at him startled. "Uh…. Hi." He said as he waved meekly. Saeko looked at him as she took a seat at the same table. "These three are with me and Shiro." She said as she pointed at each of them. Shiro took her cup of cherry vanilla and spoke up. "That's Jason, Johnn and Vergil." Jason and Johnn walked up to the counter. "Hey, Hello." Simon nodded as he shook their hands. "Friends of these two are friends of mine. Now then what would you three be having?" Johnn, Jason and Vergil looked through the flavors and picked Pistachio, Rainbow sherbet and Cheesecake. The night passed onward as Jason's thoughts swirled around the fascinating world around him with the great people in-front of him.

That's when they got home and they came to a dilemma "Who's sleeping where?"…. Everyone looked on puzzled. Shiro looked at the three young lads. "I have no idea." Johnn furrowed his eyebrows "Well we can't all fit on the couch… Unless you are okay with us sleeping in your rooms…" Saeko gave him a suspicious look "Well we have a little mat so you three can sleep here. Two on the couch and one on the mat." Saeko walked up to a closet and pulled out a rolled up sleeping bag along with two covers. "Here." She said as she pushed them into the boy's arms. Shiro ran up the stairs and came back wearing yellow pj's and carrying three pillows. "For you." She laid the pillows down on the couch. "Well im going to bed." Saeko said as she began to ascend the stairs. "Oh yeah. Don't forget training starts tomorrow at nine." Jason suddenly got up "Wait Saeko." She turned around to face him "Yes?" Jason suddenly felt worried. "What are you going to train us for?" She gave a slight smile "Well for fighting of course." Vergil suddenly looks up confused "Fighting what?" Saeko sighs as she leans on the staircase. "The three heroes must defeat evil. Said evil will be strong but the heroes prevail." Johnn was confused now "What if we don't want to?" Saeko's smile disappeared "You don't have a choice." "What do you mean?" "The agency can follow you anywhere, and the combine are worse. You'll last a week at best." The trio all grew aware of how truly dangerous this place could be and what trials and tribulations awaited them. "Well sweet dreams." She said as she left to go to bed. No one slept comfortably that night. The anxiety of the next day weighing heavily on them.

The next morning Saeko found that she was awake first. _"8:00 am huh?"_ she got up from the bed. As she stretched she began to think; _"Those three have a long way to go. Hopefully they can make it." _She began to walk down the stairs and pulled her air up to a ponytail. _"I guess I'm going to have to make breakfast." _She pulled out a frying pan and put on her apron as she got to work.

Jason awoke to the smell of eggs and the sound of conversation. As he felt someone poke him in the ribs he heard a deliciously familiar voice "Hey there. Get up." "Rghhhnooooooo" He said as he spun away from her. "Cmon Jason." "Go away Shiroooooo." "Ill bite you…." "Don't care." "Fine." Suddenly Jason felt the pain of something clamping down on his shoulder. "ARGHHHH CARAJO THAT HUUUUURTS." He rocketed out of the couch as he began to run around the room clutching his shoulder. Everyone burst into laughter as they saw the strange display in front of them. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" he screamed ripping off his shirt and staring at the small teeth marks on his shoulder. "I told you." She said sitting in front of him. "I thought you were bluffing!" Saeko stared at him from her position on the chair. "Don't be such a baby the mark is already fading." "Well you weren't the one who had to deal with it!" "I rather enjoy being bitten…." Saeko said matter of factly sipping her coffee. Oblivious to the disturbed stares she received from everyone in the room. "K den." Vergil got up "Im gonna get some coffee for Jason and Shiro. "Thanks." "Awww did dat really give my poor Jason a booboo?" she began to kiss Jason's hand "Not funny Shiro." Shiro have a mocking pout "Well it worked, c'mon get up we made pancake's with sunny side up eggs. "By us you mean me." Saeko butted in gesturing at herself. "Yeah, yeah we get the idea." As Jason ate he reveled in the flavor "These are delicious!" Saeko giggled "Why thank you." Vergil came back with the two cups. "One for you." Handing a cup to Shiro "Thank you." "And this one's for you." Giving the cup to Jason "Thanks bro."

As Jason finished his breakfast he thought _"Maybe this can work out. For all I know this training can't be that bad."_ "Alright then you three sit tight while we get changed okay?" "Sure, No problem, Alright."


End file.
